


Arroganz

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: King - Freeform, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, kingcrabshipping - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: [Three-Shot] Jack hat schöne Dinge schon immer geliebt. Eleganz, Reinheit, Schönheit und nicht zuletzt Talent. Dass war es, was in den Augen von Jack zählte, was einem alle Türen zum Erfolg und Glück öffnen konnte. Das war es was man brauchte, um an die Spitze zu kommen. Und Yusei war schön. Das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte. Jedes Detail war an ihm perfekt, er war Gottes schönste Kreation. Und genau deswegen, musste er diesen Jungen auch haben. [Jack X Yusei, Yaoi, Romanze]





	1. 1. Gewollt

Jack seufzte genervt, als er den angesagtesten Club der Stadt verließ.

 

Eigentlich hatte er sich ja einen netten Zeitvertreib suchen wollen, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen, Hauptsache schön und in seinen Augen gut genug für ihn. Nicht jeder hat es schließlich verdient, dass Bett mit Jack Atlas teilen zu dürfen.

Doch fündig wurde er nicht. Alles was ihm dort unter die Augen getreten war, war bestenfalls drittklassig und somit nicht wert, seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu bekommen. Es war immer das Gleiche. Womöglich hatte er auch einfach zu hohe Ansprüche, der Gedanke ist ihm nun schon öfters durch den Kopf gegangen. Doch dies zu ändern, gedachte er deswegen trotzdem nicht. Er will eben einfach nichts hässliches, wie arrogant und oberflächlich das auch ist. Er ist etwas Besonderes, er ist Jack Atlas, der König der Duellwelt und somit musste auch eine Königin an seine Seite.

Doch ob er jemals fündig werden würde, dies war eine andere Frage.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Hey Crow. Ist Yusei da?", fragte Jack beiläufig, als ihn seine Füße mal wieder in das dreckige, von ihm verhasste Satellite trugen, aus dem er selbst stammt und vor einiger Zeit erst entkommen ist.

Er hatte nicht vor, hierhin je wieder zurück gekommen und würde Yusei nicht nach wie vor hier wohnen und ihm stünde der Sinn nach einem ebenbürtigen Duellpartner, würde er diesen Ort nicht einmal mehr mit dem Hintern beehren.

Doch Yusei war der Einzige, der gut genug war, um sich mit ihm messen zu können und der Einzige, der ihn je besiegt hatte. Also musste er wieder hier her kommen, wollte Yusei ja nicht nach New Domino City ziehen und seine, in seinen Augen wertlosen, Freunde hier zurück lassen.

 

"Jo. Der duscht gerade.", erwiderte Crow nur und schenkte dem Blonden keine weitere Beachtung, kümmerte sich weiter um sein D-Wheel und zog irgendwelche Schrauben fest.

 

Jack rümpfte die Nase. Es würde weitaus mehr als eine Dusche brauchen, um den widerlichen Gestank dieses Ortes los zu werden, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle.

 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stolzierte der Lilaäugige dann einfach Richtung Badezimmer und riss die morsche Tür auf, wo ihm auch sogleich die warme, feuchte Luft entgegen schlug.

Er dachte sich wirklich nichts dabei, schließlich war Yusei auch nur ein Kerl und hatte nichts, was er nicht auch hatte. Es ist also keine große Sache.

Doch er hätte nie gedacht, wie sehr er sich irren würde.

 

Denn als er Yusei so betrachtete, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, sich die Haare auswusch und ihn nicht bemerkte, fiel sein Blick automatisch auf den entblößten Hintern und er musste ein trockenes Schlucken unterdrücken.

Und als der schwarzhaarige Duellant sich dann zu ihm drehte, die strahlend blauen Augen zu ihm gerichtet, das Wasser den nackten Körper entlang perlend, blieb Jack der Atem weg.

 

Er hatte nie bemerkt, wie schön Yusei war. Wie perfekt. Makellos, rein, wunderschön.

Sein Blick schweifte über den entblößten Körper vor ihm, blieb kurz an seiner Körpermitte haften und endete letztlich in seinem Gesicht, während Yusei ihn verwirrt anblinzelte.

 

Noch nie hatte Jack auch nur annähernd etwas vergleichbar Schönes gesehen, noch nie hatte es ihm so den Atem verschlagen und wirkte nahezu atemberaubend auf ihn.

 

Und plötzlich wusste er, wer seine Königin sein wird.

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_


	2. 2. Gehabt

"Du hast dich wieder mal grandios geschlagen, Jack. Du bist der König der Duelle und stehst an der Spitze. Und doch...wirkst du nicht zufrieden. Was begehrst du noch?"

 

Godwin verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken und trat ans Fenster seines Büros, sah hinunter auf New Domino City.

 

Jack hingegen saß auf dem weißen Sofa mittig des Raumes und schnaubte abfällig.

Nein, Jack war nicht zufrieden. Dafür fehlte ihm noch etwas. Etwas Wichtiges, etwas Entscheidendes. Es ist nicht so, dass der Blonde sich wirklich einsam fühlte, dennoch wollte er jemanden an seiner Seite, mit dem er seinen Ruhm teilen konnte. Obwohl, eigentlich wollte er nur etwas Schönes an seiner Seite, dass ihn zufrieden stellte und mit dem er das Bett teilen konnte. Was er wollte, war eine Königin. Nein, er wollte Yusei.

Denn seit er seinen ehemaligen Freund nackt unter der Dusche gesehen und sich selbst von seiner Perfektion überzeugt hatte, wusste er genau, dass dieser Junge die Schönheit in Person war und somit der Einzige, der für ihn in Frage kam. Der Einzige der es verdient hatte, neben Jack Atlas stehen zu dürfen.

 

"Nun, seit einiger Zeit verlangt es mich nach ein wenig Gesellschaft. Doch ich bin wählerisch.", antwortete der Duellant dann schließlich und Godwin grinste belustigt.

 

"Das glaube ich dir gern. Ich kann gerne jemanden zu dir schicken, der deinen Ansprüchen gerecht wird. Ich kann dir die schönsten Frauen von New Domino City schicken."

Doch Jack winkte ab.

"Nicht nötig. Es gibt nur eine Person die ich will. Ich kümmere mich selbst darum."

Und Yusei sollte sich geehrt fühlen, von ihm auserkoren worden zu sein.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Skeptisch musterte Yusei Jack von seinem D-Wheel aus, als dieser sein eigenes neben ihm zum Stehen brachte, seinen Helm abnahm, von dem weißen Fortbewegungsmittel herunter trat und entschlossen auf den Kleineren zu schritt.

 

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du mich Mitten in der Nacht nach New Domino City herbestellst, nur um ein Duell gegen mich zu fahren.", meinte Yusei und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

Jack zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

 

"Mir war langweilig. Und mir war nach einem Duell. Und schließlich bist du der Einzige, der mir ebenbürdig ist."

 

Das war nicht wirklich der Grund, warum Jack Yusei gerade Nachts zu einem Turboduell heraus forderte.

Zwar stimmten seine Worte, er log nicht. Yusei war ein brillanter Duellant. Doch eigentlich strebte ihm anderes als ein Duell mit dem Kleineren vor.

Wobei, irgendwo konnte es man ja schon ein Duell nennen. Nur ein Duell im anderen Sinne eben. Nackt. Ineinander. Bestenfalls im Bett. Wobei, die Rennstrecke würde es auch tun.

 

Was er wollte, war Yusei. Weil er schön war, das Schönste was der Blonde je gesehen hat. Und weil es ihn seit je her nach schönen Dingen verlangte. Denn in seinen Augen, war dies alles, was man im Leben wirklich brauchte. Schönheit, Talent und den Ehrgeiz, an die Spitze gelangen zu wollen. Und Yusei Fudo vereinte dies alles in sich und war somit perfekt.

Dieser Junge war wunderschön und er würde noch diese Nacht Jack gehören. Ganz bestimmt. Jack Atlas bekam schließlich immer was er wollte.

Damals wollte er aus Satellite raus und sich an die Spitze kämpfen. Und mit Brillianz hat er sich diesen Traum erfüllt und war somit für so manch einen armen Schlucker aus Satellite zum Held und großen Idol geworden.

 

Der Blonde hätte Yusei natürlich auch direkt in sein Appartement bestellen können, aber er bezweifelte, dass sein ehemaliger Freund dann auch wirklich gekommen wäre. Dazu hätte er sicher keinen Grund gehabt. Doch der Verlockung eines Duells, konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige dann doch nicht entziehen.

 

"Also gut. Du sollst dein Duell haben."

 

Jack grinste zufrieden, als Yusei sich seinen Helm anzog und auf's Gas drückte, an ihm vorbei raste.

 

Im Grunde war es Jack diesmal ja sogar egal, ob er gewinnen oder verlieren würde. Man glaubte es zwar nicht, aber im strebte ja gerade ganz anderes vor, er verfolgte andere Ziele.

Aber Yusei sollte sein Duell erst mal ruhig haben. Man konnte es wohl als eine Art Vorspiel betrachten. Zwischen Turboduellanten sah es wohl so aus.

 

Grinsend setzte sich der Größere schließlich auch wieder auf sein D-Wheel und folgte Yusei auf die Rennstrecke.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Das virtuelle Abbild vom Sternenstaubdrachen verschwand und Yusei kam erschöpft zum Stehen, nahm sich seinen Helm wieder ab und seufzte leise.

Dann stieg er von seinem D-Wheel ab und wartete darauf, dass Jack zu ihm stoßen würde.

 

Letztlich ist es ein Unentschieden geworden. Aber es war ganz schön knapp.

 

"Das war wirklich ein hervorragendes Duell.", sprach er seinen ehemaligen Freund dann an, als dieser von seinem Fahrzeug neben ihn trat.

 

"Das stimmt. Aber nächstes Mal gewinne ich.", verkündete Jack überzeugt und Yusei lachte leise.

 

Jetzt oder nie!

Bestimmt trat Jack an den Kleineren heran und sah ihm fest in die saphirblauen Augen. Schön. Er war so schön.

 

Yusei legte fragend den Kopf schief, als Jack sich kurz auf die Unterlippe biss und sich dann zu dem Anderen herunter beugte.

 

"Findest du nicht auch, dass wir uns nun für getane Arbeit eine kleine Belohnung verdient haben?", fragte Jack süffisant und die Augenbrauen Yuseis zogen sich zweifelnd zusammen.

 

Was meinte der Größere bitte damit? Yusei hat ein Duell noch nie als Arbeit betrachtet, er liebte das Duellieren. Er brauchte dafür auch keine Belohnung, deswegen war ihm auch schleierhaft, worauf Jack nun genau hinaus wollte.

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, seine Frage in Worte zu formen, denn er spürte die Lippen des Lilaäugigen auf seinen und sie erstickten jedes Wort bereits im Keim.

Erschrocken weitete er die Augen.

Was bitte soll das hier werden?!

 

Jack hielt noch nie viel davon, lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden oder lange zu zögern.

Er wusste schließlich genau was er wollte und das war nun einmal Yusei. Und seiner Meinung nach, hatte er auch schon mehr als lange genug gewartet. Geduld war ohnehin noch nie seine Stärke.

Und oh Gott, diese Lippen. So süß, so verführerisch, so sündig. Besser, als er es sich jemals ausgemalt hatte.

 

Jack spürte, wie Yusei sich unter seinem Kuss versteifte und ihn anschließend von sich drücken wollte, sich begann zu wehren. Doch es hielt nur kurz. Denn als Jack ihm forsch in die Lippen biss, keuchte Yusei leise auf und gab seine Gegenwehr auf.

Warum, dass wusste Yusei selbst nicht. Er verstand nicht, warum er Jack nachgab und sich von ihm küssen ließ. Aber irgendwie...hatte es was...

 

Jack drängte den Kleineren ungeduldig näher an die Wand an dessen oberen Ende die momentan leeren Zuschauertribünen lagen und drückte ihn dann grob dagegen, fuhr mit den Fingern unter Yuseis Oberteil und spürte die elektrischen Blitze die bei der Berührung durch seinen Körper schoßen. Und er genoss es zutiefst.

 

Yusei keuchte erneut erstickt und ließ sich auf Jacks Spielchen ein. Wie schon gesagt, wusste er selbst nicht warum, doch es gefiel ihm. Es kam ihm schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er das letzte Mal diese Art der Zuwendung erfahren hat. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass er Jack nicht attraktiv fand. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Doch das hier würde nur eine einmalige Sache bleiben. Und das war auch gut so. Nur Sex. Sie wollten beide nicht mehr. Und Yusei war kein kleines Madchen dass panisch die Beine zusammen kneifen musste. Er wusste, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Dass Jack ihm gefallen würde.

 

Jack hingegen, wurde förmlich überwältigt von den ganzen Gefühlen die auf ihn einströmen, als er Yusei voller Ungeduld die Jacke von den Schultern und das Shirt über den Kopf streifte nur um das freizulegen, was ihm schon einmal den Atem verschlagen und ihn geblendet hat. Und das tat es wieder.

Yusei war perfekt. Er war wunderschön, jede einzelne Stelle, es gab keinen Makel. Er war das Schönste, was Jack je zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Und er würde seine schönste Trophäe und seine ganz besondere Beute werden.

 

Fahrig fuhr Jack über Yuseis Bauch, verlor dann aber die Geduld und arbeitete sich weiter nach unten. Er wollte alles sehen. Er wollte den Anblick Gottes schönster Kreatur sehen, wenn er sich in ihn rammte und dessen Gesicht vor Lust verschleiert wäre.

 

Als Yusei leise seinen Namen flüsterte, war es schließlich gänzlich um ihn geschehen.

 

 

Letztlich sind sie irgendwann doch auf dem Boden angekommen, doch als Jack immer und immer wieder in ihn stieß und Yusei sich stöhnend in den Kies des Boden krallte, kümmerte es sie Beide nicht.

 

Doch es waren Yuseis Augen, die den blonden Duellanten letztlich endgültig um den Verstand brachten.

Jack hätte nie gedacht, dass ein einzelner Mensch sämtliche Perfektion in sich vereinen konnte. Doch dem war so. Seine Königin bewies es.

Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen nie wieder mit jemand anderem teilen wollte, weil niemand anderes außer ihm das Recht hatte, so etwas Schönes berühren zu dürfen.

 

Als er sich erneut mit einem harten Stoß in der hitzigen Enge vor ihm versenkte wusste er, dass er süchtig nach Yusei werden würde.

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_


	3. 3. Gewonnen

Jack sollte Recht behalten.

Die eine Nacht mit Yusei hätte ihm reichen sollen. Er hatte seine Königin gehabt, er hätte zufrieden sein müssen.

Doch er ahnte es ja bereits. Es reichte eben nicht. Im Gegenteil. Seit er mit Yusei geschlafen hatte, ist das Verlangen nach ihm keineswegs getilgt, sondern nur noch verstärkt wurden. Es nervte ihn ja selbst. Doch er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Er wollte Yusei, war regelrecht süchtig nach ihm. Es verstörte den Blonden ja selbst, doch er wollte den Kleineren unbedingt an seiner Seite haben. Er sollte seinen Thron mit ihm teilen.

Was für seltsame Gedanken.

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, wollte die Gedanken vertreiben.

Natürlich half es nicht wirklich.

 

Dreck! Es brachte ja doch nichts.

Schon seit nunmehr zwei Wochen versuchte er seine seltsame Sucht nach Yusei zu ersticken, doch seine Mühen blieben bisher erfolglos. Und der Lilaäugige wusste, dass es auch so bleiben würde. Es wäre wesentlich einfacher, es endlich zu akzeptieren.

Und wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen schon nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben konnte, dann würde er ihn eben zu sich holen. Diesmal endgültig!

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Doch Yusei wollte nicht.

 

Als Jack sich erneut dazu herab ließ, den Anderen im verhassten Satellite aufzusuchen, war dieser nicht bereit dazu, ihn nach New Domino City zu begleiten und seine Freunde hinter sich zu lassen.

Und Jack verstand es nicht. Er bot ihm die Chance auf ein besseres Leben! Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, was Yusei hier hielt. Dabei sollte er sich geehrt fühlen, Jack Atlas begleiten zu dürfen.

 

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, wiederholte seine Aufforderung noch einmal, trat näher auf Yusei zu und legte ihm die Hand an die Wange.

 

"Komm mit mir."

Doch auch Yusei wiederholte nur die gleiche Antwort, die er ihm auch vorhin schon gegeben hatte.

 

"Ich kann nicht. Das hier ist meine Heimat."

"Ich gebe dir eine Neue! An meiner Seite!"

Yusei schüttelte den Kopf, nahm Jacks Hand von seiner Wange, wollte sie dann erst los lassen, doch er konnte nicht. Er mochte Jacks Wärme. Also hielt er seine Hand fest, drehte sich jedoch von dem Größeren weg, denn es fiel ihm schwer Jack ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er ihn mit einem solchen fast schon verzweifelten Blick bedachte.

 

"Mein Leben ist hier. Meine Freunde, meine Familie. Satellite ist nicht schön, doch ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Ich hänge an dem Ort."

"Satellite ist doch nur ein gigantischer Abfalleimer."

"Aber es ist mein Abfalleimer."

 

Kurz brannten Jack Worte auf der Zunge von denen er selbst nie gedacht hätte, sie einmal sagen zu wollen.

Doch da er nicht wusste ob diese Worte wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen oder leidlich aus dem Affekt heraus seinem Mund entweichen würden, unterließ er es lieber diese auch wirklich laut auszusprechen. Es war besser so. Oder?

 

Ehrlich gesagt, war der Blonde gerade überfordert. Und das war er wahrlich nicht oft. Kein Duell hatte ihn je so gefordert wie Yusei dazu zu bringen ihn zu begleiten.

Er hätte ihn gewaltsam mitnehmen können. Er war ein gutes Stück größer und körperlich stärker als Yusei.

Doch das ist nicht das was er wollte.

 

Er verstand ja selbst nicht, wieso er den Dunkelhaarigen so sehr bei sich haben wollte. Da waren Gefühle in ihm, die er weder benennen, noch erklären konnte. Doch er hatte es ehrlich gesagt auch schon seit einer Weile aufgegeben und es einfach hingenommen wie es war.

 

Er wollte Yusei. Doch dieser ihn scheinbar nicht. Zumindest nicht genug, um Satellite zu verlassen.

 

Sicher gab es Möglichkeiten auch auf die Entfernung hin eine Art Beziehung zu führen. Oder wie auch immer man das zwischen ihnen nennen sollte. Aber das wäre trotzdem nicht das Gleiche und auch nicht das, was Jack eigentlich wollte. Er würde auf diese Art trotzdem nur immer und immer wieder seiner Sehnsucht erliegen.

 

"Es tut mir leid, Jack. Ich mag dich. Aber ich kann hier nicht einfach weg. Vielleicht soll das zwischen uns einfach nicht sein."

 

Ist das so? Hatte Yusei recht?

Nein. Natürlich musste das zwischen ihnen sein! Jack hat so lange nach seiner Königin gesucht und nun wo er sie endlich gefunden hatte, würde er sicher nicht so einfach aufgeben. Yusei gehörte an seine Seite! Doch wie sollte er diesen nur davon überzeugen?

 

Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, legte dann einen entschlossenen Blick auf, überbrückte zielsicher den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste Yusei fordernd, drängte ihn harsch an die Wand seiner kleinen Werkstatt.

 

Yusei keuchte überrascht auf, doch er erwiderte den Kuss, schlang die Arme um Jacks Nacken und drückte sich näher an ihn.

 

Er schien also nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Vielleicht musste Jack ihn ja auf diese Weise überzeugen und an sich binden.

Doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass er so Yuseis Herz nicht für sich gewinnen konnte, lediglich seinen Körper. Und das genügte ihm nicht.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Jack lag die ganze Nacht wach und dachte nach. Er ging alle Möglichkeiten durch, um Yusei zu sich zu holen.

Doch als der Morgen graute, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es wohl wirklich nur eine Möglichkeit gab, um mit Yusei zusammen zu sein.

 

Und obwohl sich wirklich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, ihn eigentlich allein der Gedanke daran ekelte, tat er es trotzdem. Denn die Sehnsucht nach dem Blauäugigen siegte.

 

Die Sonne war gerade erst am Aufgehen, als Jack sich auf sein D-Wheel setzte, auf's Gas trat und los fuhr, seinem Ziel stets entgegen und nicht einmal zurück blickend.

Plötzlich hielt ihn hier nichts mehr, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass all sein Ruhm und sein Erfolg ihn lange nicht so glücklich machte wie gedacht. Er sah ein, dass es Wichtigeres gab.

Und je weiter er sich von der Stadt entfernte, desto sicherer wurde er sich in seiner Entscheidung.

 

Nicht einmal hielt er auf seiner Fahrt an, blieb erst stehen, als er an seinem Zielort angekommen war.

Nachdenklich blickte er das zerfallene Haus an, atmete dann noch einmal tief ein und wieder aus, wappnete sich innerlich, stieg von seinem fahrbaren Untersatz, schnappte sich seine Tasche und betrat das Haus vor ihm.

 

Crow schlief noch, lag ausgestreckt auf der modrigen Couch, dabei war es mittlerweile doch schon kurz vor Mittag. Naya, ihm sollte es egal sein.

 

Er achtete nicht weiter auf den Orangehaarigen, als er die knarzenden Treppen zur zweiten Etage hoch stieg, die Tür aufriss und achtlos seine gepackte Tasche auf den Boden fallen ließ.

 

Yusei zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sah von seinem Schreibtisch zu ihm und blinzelte verwirrt.

 

Jack grinste und blickte dann zu dem kleinen Bett, schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

 

"Wir werden definitiv ein größeres Bett kaufen müssen, wenn ich da mit rein passen soll."

 

Kurz starrte ihn der Kleinere verwirrt an, ehe er zu verstehen schien und leise lachte.

"Okay."

 

Er erhob sich, schritt auf Jack zu und schlang seine Arme um den Größeren.

 

"Willkommen zuhause, Jack."

 

Vielleicht war es ja wirklich egal wo man wohnte, so lange man es nur mit der richtigen Person tat.

Und dieser Ort konnte noch so hässlich und muffig sein, Yuseis Schönheit machte alles wieder wett.

Und Jack war glücklich, als er das Kinn seiner perfekten Königin anhob und ihn liebevoll küsste.

 

Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, dessen war er sich nun ganz sicher. Und letztlich konnten sie sich auch hier ihren Thron aufbauen.

 

 

 

 

_~ end ~_


End file.
